


依恋 05

by allrisetangyuan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊设定【双性海】请注意现实向AU一切皆为私设请勿与真人连结





	依恋 05

05

待一切平静下来后俩人仍维持着同样的姿势相拥着感受水乳交融过后的温存，李赫宰一下一下轻啄对方因方才的情事仍旧湿漉漉的脸，李东海则是轻轻喘着气，似是还有些没缓过来，懒懒地闭着眼任由恋人充满爱怜的吻一下下落在脸上。

“……！宝贝！我、”

原本还在他脸上“bo、bo”着皮的人像是突然想起什么整个人僵住，紧接着微微抬起身子，将下面还埋在恋人体内的分身轻轻抽出。

“嗯……”还有些敏感的花穴被他的动作刺激地缩了一下，一小滴白浊从穴口泌出，缓缓落下后紧接着是第二滴、第三滴……就结束了，照理说他射进去的应该不只这些，所以剩下的是在……

李赫宰被淫靡的画面和自己的想像给刺激得脑袋一抽，但随后涌上来的担心让他顾不上再想些有的没的，刚刚被想要完全占有恋人的欲望给激得什么都忘了，只想马上进入那人体内深处再狠狠沾上自己的气味，不但没有做任何防御措施最后甚至直接射在里面，一点也不绅士还堪称有些禽兽的行为让李赫宰懊悔得恨不得此刻从某处飞来一只拖鞋狠狠敲在他脑袋上，要是李东海……

“没关系。”

还在兀自懊恼的人一回神，就看到恋人已经撑着手坐了起来，恢复平静的双眼像往常那样清澈地望着他，一手覆上自己的小腹，用有些沙哑的嗓音软软地说，

“这里不会，嗯……射进去也不会怎样的。”

“啊……这样……”花了几秒反应过来对方的意思后李赫宰心里说不上是什么感觉低低回应着，不过马上就被“还好没有伤害到李东海”的庆幸给盖过去，接着又为自己在方才的情事里失控的表现沮丧得垂下了肩膀。

“对不起，我刚刚太粗鲁了，你……”

“傻瓜。”

重新靠过来搂上他肩头的手打断了他即将出口显得有些别扭客气的话，主动跑到他怀里搂着他的恋人脸上露出了招牌猫咪笑，

“你果然是傻瓜啊，赫，我爱你。”

像是要将这十几年来数不清的“傻瓜”都一次还给他般，带点狡猾地笑着，却在结尾给一颗甜枣似的附上一句我爱你，让他忍不住弯着眼睛露出牙龈笑得像个真正的傻瓜，双手环上那人的腰，回应：

“我也爱你。”

End.


End file.
